


Mr Model

by ninjakatana



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artisans, Artist AU, Fluff, I wrote this when I was 14 pls be gentle, M/M, One Shot, Solangelo Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're both artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjakatana/pseuds/ninjakatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot prompt for Solangelo Week, day three Artisans!!! </p><p>Nico di Angelo, a grumpy artist going through a slump, has to forcibly share a floor with Will Solace, a newbie artist who probably has better skills than Nico has ever had. Nico decides that painting something alive for once might fix him but when that something is Will Solace, he bit off more than he could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Model

As Nico di Angelo stood in front of his unmistakingly black and morbid canvas, Reyna arched a knowing eyebrow, peering at the canvas that Nico himself had stacked on meaningless layers of dark hues. 

"I know that Will Solace is distracting for you but he's not THAT hot." Reyna remarked with a huff and Nico quickly silencing her. His eyes darted around for a familiar mop of blonde hair in hopes that Will took the day off work today or he'd been getting his morning coffee. The gods must have been listening because there was no one but him and Reyna on the studio floor they were in.

"Okay, for the record, I am not distracted and tell me again why you moved him here on the same floor as me?" Nico snapped back at Reyna who had a growing smirk on her face. Will Solace had moved in on the same studio floor as Nico and was pretty much the new guy. Whether he was attractive or not didn't matter to Nico, right?

Surely that messly blonde mop of hair and walking sun tan wasn't the reason his recent artworks weren't selling...right? Besides, Nico had other important things to worry about, like Reyna's new idea for a new artwork for Nico.

"Look Nico, all I'm suggesting is that you just give it a go and see how it turns out. I'm sure you can find *someone* to model for you." Reyna bit back another smirk as she watched Nico quietly argue with himself. The only person Nico knew who was dumb enough to want to stand still for 2 hours while being painted by a creepy emo dude was the one and only, Percy Jackson.

"No." Nico bit back, holding back any pain or hurt from his words. Sure, he may have gotten over his long forgotten crush ages ago but his name still rang like bells to Nico's ears. Reyna had already switched out the old canvas with a blank one and surrendered with a simple shoulder shrug. 

"Your loss." And with that Reyna had left with a brisk pace and Nico whipped out his phone was soon as he saw no trace of her. Right, now to call the idiot.  
***  
A few moments later, Percy had positioned himself with his right side facing forwards and both arms flexed above his head, standing a few metres away from Nico's canvas. Normally, Nico wouldn't have minded seeing Percy in this position but a) Percy had the stupidest grin on his face as he posed and b) Percy was wearing nothing but a white loincloth covering his dignity and to Nico's knowledge Percy could be going commando here. So if a slight breeze were to just escape inside the floor...Nico didn't dare linger on those thoughts. 

"Nico, maybe if you would stop staring at my glorious 6-pack and actually move the paintbrush along the canvas maybe I could return home to Annabeth in time for dinner." 

"Shut up Jackson, you're just moving too much." Since the two had become closer, it was actually quite common for them to joke around normally like this. There were no awkward pauses or fear of offending the other which suited Nico quite well as he didn't want his sexuality getting in the way of him and Percy's friendship.

Nico let his mind wander from the canvas to the subject matter he was supposed to be painting. His artist eye picking up the many curves and lines that made up Percy Jackson. He could see harsh scars and light bruises stand out in his deep tan. With a furrow of his brow, Nico positioned his brush dangerously close to the canvas before sensing someone else watching him from behind. 

Nico quickly whipped around, fixing the intruder with a deathly glare before softening it when he realised it was just Will. He found himself staring intently instead into Will's clear, sky blue eyes. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, then Will could've been the sun himself for all Nico knew. He shifted uncomfortably away from Will when he noticed his own dark outline contrasting in Will swimmingly blue eyes. 

"Sorry for startling you like that." Will gave Nico another sheepish smile causing his dimples to poke deep into his sun-kissed cheek. He raised both hands in front of them, both clutching cups of what smelled like freshly grounded coffee. "Coffee?" 

And as simple as that, Nico had given Percy a 5minute break much to the relief of the model himself. As Percy stood off the side, cracking his stiff bones from holding still for so long, he glanced up at the two artists chatting casually and a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Nico? If you are done flirting with your boyfriend then I'll appreciate it if I could go home, you know, since Annabeth is 32 weeks pregnant. I have to be there for her." At that single comment, the entire floor went silent and Percy could see out of the corner of his eye that Nico was going to correct him in saying that there was no way Annabeth was 32 weeks pregnant. And also that there was no way Will was Nico's boyfriend. Yeah that too.

But before Nico could open his mouth, Will quickly cut in with a slight blush gathering at his cheeks, "Well, if you want, I can take your place?" Will's tone seemed to have extra layers of questioning in it, as if he was more of seeking for Percy's approval than simply asking to replace him as the model.

"Sure! That'll be great actually." Percy's brilliant plan worked out and he left in a hurry, keeping the loincloth as a "souvenir." Nico couldn't help but feel a bit nervous being left alone with Will but he couldn't ignore the fluttering excitement build up inside him.

As Will changed into Percy's previous attire (thank god they had a spare lying around) and positioned himself in front of Nico's canvas, he couldn't help but think how much Will resembled one of the ancient Greek gods. But well, to Nico's defence, Will especially had the appearance of any good-looking god in general. 

Unintendedly, Nico flushed and hid his head in his canvas, burying himself into his work, a deep contrast to before when he was reluctant to even start. 

"Nico, are you alright? You haven't looked up from that huge canvas of yours." Of course Will had put on that concerned tone in his voice whenever he talked to Nico. Most people wouldn't even bother talking to Nico or heck, even try to bring coffee for him every morning but Will was an exception...

"Of course I'm fine." Nico had snapped intentionally at Will who slightly flinched at the sudden outburst. Nico regretted it as soon as he noticed Will's usual grin dip.  
"J-Just stand there. And look pretty." That last part was hastily added in an awkward attempt to regain that sunny smile Nico had missed seeing on Will's face. It came right back like it never left.

As Nico got more comfortable talking to Will face to face, he would unintentionally pick up on the smallest details of Will's surfer like body. It was definitely nothing like Nico's.  
Will had chosen to pose in a more modest position than Percy but nevertheless managed to show off his perfect abs and muscles, all in the same blinding bronze colour Nico could see every time he looked away. It didn't help the fact that Will had shaggy, curly blonde hair that completed the whole golden boy image.

Wait what was he thinking? Nico was here to finish a job and he will finish this artwork. "So err how much longer can you hold that pose." As Nico worked with a more efficient pace, he glanced a peek at Will's thoughtful face.

"Well, an hour wouldn't hurt." Nico's heart leaped at the sudden response at Will's musical voice and playfully remarked back, "Not if I take any longer than that."  
Will had his eyebrows raised and made the same angel-like face he made when his newly arrived paints came in the other day. Nico tried his best to hide his amusement but failed miserably as he let his mask slip a sly smirk. Will took this as a positive sign.

***  
The couple spent the whole afternoon chatting and Will actually came close to painting Nico's portrait after he was done. The two felt a chemistry that Nico had missed feeling except he wasn't sure if Will felt the same way.

"This is has been a very unproductive day for me," A singular crack from Will's back echoed in the mostly empty floor, "But I'm glad that I spend it with you though." 

Nico ,obviously, blushed for the hundredth time that day and wondered if he could ever talk to Will like this at work ever again. He felt a small tinge of sadness at the thought of never talking to Will in this manner. In a manner where it didn't matter if he didn't know Will all that well but they were comfortable with each other and that was all that mattered. 

Will mockingly tip-toed behind Nico to look over his shoulder at the final product. Saving himself of the embarrassment of the amount of effort he had put into the portrait, Nico quickly covered his canvas, blocking Will's view. "It's not ready yet. Got to put on finishing touches and stuff." Nico blurted out in a hushed tone. 

Will let loose the slightest droop of his usually high raised eyebrows matched with a strong pout and that did the job for Nico. "Look if you want, you can come over to my apartment tonight and I'll throw in a free massage for all your troubles." 

Like an excited puppy who had earned a bone, Will's face immediately brightened up at Nico's request and accepted. Nico's heart started to beat out of its ribcage at the thought of Will freaking Solace at his apartment. Tonight.

***  
"Don't you dare sneak a peek or I'll have half the mind to leave you here stranded all by yourself with only a blindfold." Nico threatened, being carefully not to let his voice get hitched up from lacing his hand in Will's.

With slow and easy steps, Nico led Will from the front of his apartment, up the stairs and through his door all while tightly grasping his hand. Unwilling to let go even though they were both standing safety in Nico's apartment, he simply undid Will's blindfold with one hand making sure that Will was facing the right way. 

Before Will's very eyes, was the canvas that Nico had been working on all afternoon. Beautifully framed in Nico's living room. He had successfully captured all of Will's features even though Will thought embarrassingly to himself that the loincloth was a bit of an overkill. 

"Thank you so much. I love it Nico." He whirled around to look at Nico before burying him in a bear hug. Happiness and something a little bit more made Will's head dizzy with excitement as he clung on to Nico, treasuring every second he spent close to the Italian.

Something in Nico's stomach started to turn and flip over like the pancakes his mother used to make for him for breakfast. There was only the two of them here, unwilling to let go first and he might as well say what he wanted to say ever since Reyna made him move to his floor, "And I love you, Will." 

It was barely a whisper but it was enough for Will. In one smooth movement he hovered his lips just centimetres away from Nico's with a hand tilting his chin towards him, "Oh you'll be the death of me, loverboy." And within that single murmur, both lips pressed against each other gently, a contagious smile spilling on Nico's own face as it spread from Will's kiss. 


End file.
